


A thousand years

by Yuuya_Azusa_20



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuya_Azusa_20/pseuds/Yuuya_Azusa_20





	A thousand years

He didn't know what was worse. Knowing he was about to die, or knowing he was going to leave his love. Akatsuki Kain didn't know which was worse. He could hear Ruka sobbing and Hitting him. Ah...how did it come to this? Oh yeah, it's all coming back to him

Akatsuki Kain and Ruka Souen were walking around town, it was a cloudy day and They both- well Ruka decided, Kain would follow her any were. Ruka was walking around and Kain was holding all her bags full of the stuff she Bought-Clothes and chocolate. Neither were talking, Kain just liked having Ruka around, Ruka on the other hand was to busy Looking in the store windows to talk to him. Kain was watching her with a smile on his face. God she was beautiful. He would love to Have her for his own,but Alias...She loved Kaname. Kain sighed and they walked pass a alley. They both stopped when they heard a sound. It started to rain as a scream periced the Air. Kain set The bags down as Ruka said "Kain?" He looked down the ally. "Let's go." He said and Started to walk down the ally, despite Her Heart telling her not to Ruka followed. Both unaware Of what to come. "Ruka..stay close to me." Kain said, he knew Ruka didn't really need to be protected but Never less He wanted her to be safe. Surprisingly Ruka nodded. Kain lit a fireball for some light as It grew much darker in the Not very lit ally. Both vampires crept forward until They heard a Noise In between two trash cans. They shared a look and Kain Crept forward to the Cans. No doubt it was a level E-No SANE vampire would attack during the day. He grabbed the Cans and Pulled them away from the wall. Then jumped back when a black Shadow jumped at him. He cussed loudly as Ruka started to laugh. "Damn cat..." he Hissed as the Cat ran down the ally. "Not funny-It could have been-" Kain said Right before a girl came running down the ally sobbing, then collapsed into Kain arms. "H-help! M-my friend!" She wailed right before she passed out. Kain looked at Ruka and Carefully set the girl down. He noticed Her neck was bleeding and He looked at Ruka again. "Ruka-go Get the girl some help." He said. "It's no use Kain." She said. Kain looked back at the Way to still girl and said "Oh no..." her breathing has stopped and Kain stood up. "Ruka-this could be dangerous." He said. "I can handle myself Kain!" Ruka said as another scream cut the though the air. Kain could smell Blood coming from a distance away."Alright-but run if it's to dangerous. Promise me." He said. Ruka sighed then nodded. They both went back to Walking, the only sound was their footsteps And the sound of rain hitting Buildings and the ground. The only light was coming from Kain hand. Finally they came to a spot where the smell of blood was stronger. It was clear where it was coming from: a girl was lying on the ground, basically naked from the waist up and covered in blood. Ruka looked away as Kain took off his jacket and put it on the girl. "Why are you doing that?" His Princess asked. Kain looked at her. "I'm showing some respect...." he said. He didn't have to explain himself. All of a sudden Kain saw a Black blur heading towards Ruka. "Ruka!" He Yelled and tackled her out of the way. He wasn't sure why exactly he noticed the way Her lips looked at the moment. He wasn't sure why he thought "This is the last time..." he wasn't even sure why he Knew it was the last time he saw her. They could both Handle a level E-every vampire could basically handle a level E. They both stood up and Fula growled. "He ruined my outfit." She said. Kain just looked at her a little amazed. He looked at the Level E- a man who was covered-no, Soaking- in blood. His eyes were full of lust, not for sex. But for blood. "So this is who caused this mess.." Kain said as the Level E laughed. "More more more!" He sang. Kain Was disgusted at the Level E. His hands Were filled with Fire and he said "you make me sick." He didn't sense any one else around. Good, he didn't have to deal with Wiping Human memories. "Ruka stand back." He said. Ruka stood back as Kain flew some fire at the Level E,who kept dodging. Kain Growled as Ruka Decided to step in. "Over here!" She yelled. The monster looked at her,Then level E dove at her and Kain yelled "No!" He reached for Her as the Level E hands went though her. She screamed as The monster dove right though her. Kain Yelled in anger and He let loose a power he didn't know he had: he shot So much fire at the monster that at once The Level E was evaporated. Kain Fell to his knees and said "Ruka..." then he felt a hand on his shoulders. "Kain-did you forget I can make illusions?" Ruka asked. Kain looked at her and Wiped away the tears he didn't even notice he was shedding. "Y-yeah." He said,standing up. He smiled at Ruka right before he felt a pain in his stomach. "Huh...?" He said looking down, he didn't notice the blood dripping out his mouth. He didn't notice The fear in Ruka wide eyes. But what he did notice was the pair of hands jutting out of his stomach. "Wha...?" He asked and then collapsed. "Kain!" Ruka Yelled. "I'm f-fine." Kain said and Struggled to get up. He saw more vampires-ten at least. How did he not notice them?!! When he got up He said "I'm...fine Ruka." Ruka looked at him and smiled. "Good! Your not allowed to die on me Kain! You hear that?" She said. Kain smiled back and wiped his mouth. "Yes...Ruka." He said as Both of them started to fight the vampires-Kain kept taking all the hits. He didn't want Ruka to get hurt at all. Finally all the vampires were dead-long gone. "Adios suckers" Kain thought. "Pardon the...pun..." he added in his head as He slowly sunk to the ground. "Kain?!?" Ruka asked crouching next to him. He looked at her and Lifted a hand to her cheek. "Your...your beautiful..." he said. He saw Ruka was crying. "H-hey...don't...don't cry." He said. "You can't die! Your fine!" Ruka said, hitting his chest. Kain coughed and Looked into her eyes, he decided he had to do this. Using what strength he had he grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. Both of them were crying. Kain didn't get to see what happened next-his eyes closed and his breathing stopped. But before he could fully Vanish he said "I love you Ruka..." then everything went dark

Ruka was screaming, She was screaming so loud that People came over to see what happened. She was Holding her Knees to her chest and sobbing. She didn't even know it but She loved Kain-and know he was gone. Kain...was gone. Ruka kept crying and yelled "go away!" She didn't even care if she was rude."Just get away!" In the end Kaname had to come get her, She didn't know how he knew where she was. Some one must had called the school. It was a sad thing really...The one person she thought she loved was the one who came and got her. Not the man She really did love. Kaname Put her to sleep and Watched over her slumbering body. When she awoke She had to tell the story-had to relive what happened. During it Aido cried. Kaname did cry to. But not Ruka-she didn't want to appear weak. She didn't want pity. She didn't want any one to Pity her. At the funeral She had to deal with more crying. She slowly walked up to The coffin That would Have held Her lover and she broke down. Right there and Then. She just collapsed and she sobbed. She Hit the coffin. "Your stupid! You could have Lived if you weren't so damn stupid!" She screamed. Everyone looked at the Vampire who was clad in black but she didn't care. Her lover was gone. She ran out of the Church and Ran all the way to her room. She Collapsed on the bed and sobbed into her pillow. "Why Kain...?" She wailed as Her eyes closed and she fell asleep

" _Hey Ruka." Kain said. The young girl looked up From her book and Saw Kain and Aido, Aido at once ran to his room to play with his toys while Kain sat next to her. "Whatcha reading?" He asked. "I'm reading Snow White." She said stiffly. Kain smiled and Ruka said "mirror mirror on the wall who's the fairest of them all?" Kain At once said "You are my queen." She frowned. "That not how it goes." She pointed out. "I know." Kain said and Looked away_

" _Hey Kain-What are you reading?" Ruka asked looking over Kain shoulder. The boy looked up at her. "I'm reading Oliver Twist." he said. Ruka frowned and sat next to her. "Read it to me." She commanded. "Yes my queen." Kain said and Proceed to read it out loud_

On and on memories of Kain flooded the young girls mind. Finally she just gave up-she stopped fighting it. She didn't get rid of the memories But held them deep to her heart. As the years went by She Was strong. She never did talk about Kain and thankfully nobody brought him up. She didn't dress in black But wore Colors Kain had said she looked good in.

Years went bye and Enventlly A much older Ruka found her favorite book in her book case. She had brought it from Cross academy. Snow White. She smiled as she sat down on her couch. She trailed a hand over the much battered cover and said "mirror mirror who's the fairest of them all?" She opened the book and started to read it. But stopped when a note Fell out of it. She frowned and picked it up. Her name was on it and she opened it.

" _Dear Ruka,  
I made this letter to tell you how I felt about you. I'm to chicken to say it to your face so I put it in a letter._

_Ruka I love you so much it hurts, I always Loved you. When ever I could I would look at you and hoped you would look back at me the way you looked at Kaname. I don't know if you remember but when we were kids I said You were the fairest.i don't know if you knew what I meant but what I meant what Nobofy could compare to how beautiful you were. Never once did I cry when you insulted my feelings. I held your words to heart. I was jealous of How you looked at Kaneme. I wanted to be him. I wanted you to look at me like that. I'm truth I would die for you-I would kill for you Ruka. That isn't a lie. That's the Truth. So bad I wanted you. I wanted you so bad it hurts. I would look at the moon and say it was trying to Shine more prettier then you. I would look At The day class girls and never did once did I say they were more beautiful then you. Your my goddess Ruka- I worshiped you. One day I hope you can return how I feel. But Ruka-I love you for a thousands years and more._

_Love, Kain."_

Ruka covered her mouth, tears forming in her eyes. Her face, now covered in winkles Looked younger. She carefully Put the letter back in the book and read it close to her heart.  
"I love you to Kain." She said to the book as her tears fell onto her lap. She didn't notice the Young man Who was sitting next to her smiling. "Don't cry Ruka." He said wiping her tears away. She looked in his direction and saw nothing. "Kain...I love you." She said


End file.
